Deadly Adventures
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Nadil calls help from another dimension in the war against Lykouleon. The only problem only one of the four demons actually shows up where specified. The other three are scattered around and run into...who else but the Dragon Knights? Better summary in
1. Chapter 1

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M/NC-17.

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

MWA!

Deadly Adventures chapter 1

"Sir, sir!" the young yokai ran up to Nadil, gasping for breath.

"What is it?" Nadil growled. He had been upset since the failure of his spell to produce any results.

"There…Is a yokai in the courtyard!" the messenger gasped out.

"What is so different about that? This is a castle for yokai, after all." Nadil began to reach for the neck of the messenger.

"But, this one just appeared out of nowhere! No one has ever seen him before!" the messenger exclaimed. Nadil stopped his reach for the neck and paused, musing. Could this be a yokai he had called for?

"Get out of my way," Nadil snarled, heading for the courtyard. What he found waiting for him was not exactly what he had expected.

The 'yokai' was a young, red-headed human! Nadil was going to wring the neck of the messenger that told him this was the yokai.

As Nadil looked the human over, (he wasn't going to let such a lovely thing go, after all.) he felt the presence of yokai energy. Confused, he stepped closer to the human, finding that it emanated from the being. He growled and threw one of his yokai servants at the human with an order to kill him.

The yokai raised his sickle to obey the order given to him by his lord. The red head looked at the yokai and reached down to grasp a blade of grass. He whispered something to the grass, even as he dodged the attack from the yokai quickly enough to impress Nadil. The boy closed his eyes with a small smirk and he was no longer holding a blade of grass, but a sword. A quick swipe, and the top half of the demon parted ways with the bottom half.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed." Nadil approached the human, clapping.

Youko

"Owie…Kuronoe, get off of me…" Youko whined, pushing at the chimera.

"Aw, but you generally want me on top of you." Kuronoe joked, rolling off of the fox.

"Not the time, nor the place." Youko's voice went deadly serious as he saw pitchforks held in their faces. "So not the time, nor place."

"Dude, what the hell is this? Did we just take a dive back in time?" Kuronoe poked at one of the pitchforks lightly. "Ugh, smells like shit."

"Probably because it is." Youko sighed as the pitchforks were pressed closer. "You scratch my face, and I'll kill you."

"Sir Dragon Knight! We have two yokai over here!" one of the human males shouted to someone behind him.

"Well, glad to know that we're at least recognized for what we are." Kuronoe muttered, glaring at the humans.

"I don't think that's such a good thing, Kuro." Youko hissed as one of the pitchforks grazed his cheek.

"Stop yer yappin'!" one of the humans ordered.

"Hey, hey! Don't rile them up! They'll attack quicker that way!" a girl's voice called out, as footsteps approached.

"Kitchel, I'm not fighting any yokai. I've already done what the lord has ordered me to do, let's go. Unless there's treasure involved-"

"Treasure? Where?" Youko jumped up, ignoring the ripping shreds of the outfit he had borrowed from Shuuichi.

"Youko! Shuuichi's gonna kill you over that!" Kuronoe warned, standing up beside the fox, as the humans had moved back with Youko's sudden movement.

"There ain't no treasure. I already looked." a green-haired boy sighed, glancing at the two. "Kitchel, they don't look that dangerous."

"Looks can be deceiving, Thatz. You don't look dangerous at all. Of course, you really aren't; all that power is from Earth." the girl they heard earlier glared at the green-haired one. Youko and Kuronoe looked at each other, shrugging.

"Does that mean we can go?" Youko asked. The girl turned her glare on him.

"Of course not! You were planning on terrorizing these villagers, weren't you?" the girl walked up to him, demanding.

"Um, no. We don't even know where the hell we are." Kuronoe stated, pulling Youko more towards him. "We seriously have no idea what's going on."

"Right, just what you want me to believe. I can't believe you yokai would expect me to believe your lies!" the girl said, fixing Kuronoe with her glare. The green-haired boy sighed.

"Excuse her. But, she does have a point. What are two yokai doing in the Dragon Lord's lands if not to terrorize villagers?" he said, flicking something at the girl.

"Dammit, what part of 'We seriously have no idea what's going on' do you people not understand?" Kuronoe sighed. He rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

"Who's the Dragon Lord?" Youko asked. "Does he have any treasure?"

"Youko, this is no time for your shiny raid." Kuronoe again sighed.

"The Dragon Lord is the Dragon Lord. He rules over the Dragon Tribe and this land." Green-y answered.

"…Where are we?" Kuronoe asked after a small interval of silence.

"I just said that we were in Dragon Lord lands-"

"No, no. What part of Japan are we in?" Kuronoe cut Thatz's words off. Everyone stared at the two yokai.

"What the hell is 'Japan'?" Thatz finally asked.

"Um, Youko, I think we may have a problem…"

"Did you just figure that out? I had it figured out when they pointed the pitchforks at us-What the hell?" Youko shouted, falling backwards as Kuronoe disappeared. "Kuronoe? Kuronoe! Where the hell did you just go?"

Hiei

"Get back here, you damn yokai!" the black haired boy shouted, wielding a large sword. Hiei watched the idiot from in a high tree. It wasn't until the girl said something and pointed up in the tree that Hiei became slightly worried. The boy turned back around and grinned towards the top of the tree. Oh hell…

Kuronoe

"Ouch… Why does this keep happening today…?" the chimera groaned, sitting up to find a sword instead of a pitchfork being pointed at him. "Oh…Hell… Um, hi?" He looked up to see that the person wielding the sword was crying bitterly. He had long, blond hair that reached to his butt or farther, Kuronoe wasn't in a good position to tell, and ocean blue eyes.

"Don't 'hi' me, you yokai. Your kind killed all of my species, I suppose that it's only fair for me to return the favor." the boy sobbed.

"Um, what? I haven't killed anyone in like…two years. Or something close to that. …You know, trying to kill me while you're crying isn't going to end well." Kuronoe commented, inching away from the sword.

"Stay where you are, yokai. I swear that your head will part from your shoulders if you move any more." the boy threatened.

"Ok, look. How about we talk things over? Once I know what's going on, then we can pick up where we left off, you know, the whole 'Head parting from shoulders' thing." Kuronoe sighed as the sword found itself closer to his neck. "Well, time to take things into my own hands."

He rolled to the side, narrowly being missed with a stab from the sword, and pushed himself onto his feet. He ducked a swing from the sword and dived forward, grabbing the boy around the waist and bringing him to the ground. Kuronoe wrenched the sword from the boy's hands and threw it aside. Sitting on the boy's chest, he glanced down to see that the boy's ears were pointed.

"Are you an elf, boy?" Kuronoe questioned, reaching down to flick the right ear.

"…Half." the boy answered grudgingly.

"What's your other half? You're too graceful looking to be half human. Or yokai, for that matter." Kuronoe pulled his hat off of his head. It was just too damn hot outside.

"…Faerie." again, a begrudgingly given answer.

"Faerie? As in those little flying buggers that used to try and die my hair blue at night? How the hell was that managed? Elves are larger creatures-"

"Stop it! What right do you have to make fun of my race?" the boy shouted hatefully. Kuronoe stopped laughing.

"I don't. Since apparently, yokai have done you a great misdeed. Though, I must tell you; I'm not from this world. The yokai I come from have never harmed the elves and faeries. That was the ningens' doing." Kuronoe stood and moved away from the boy. "If you wish to try and kill me again, go ahead. It is your right to exact revenge for whatever was done wrong to you."

The boy sat up and grabbed his sword, standing again. He stared hard at Kuronoe, who had opened his arms to offer the boy a clear shot at his heart. After a few moments, the boy sheathed the sword.

"You aren't from here, are you?"

"I just told you that I wasn't from this world. I'm Kuronoe." Kuronoe stuck out his hand to shake the boy's hand. The boy just glanced at it and sat down beside a small pack of stuff.

"You may sit with me. My name is Rune." the boy said, introducing himself as he motioned to a spot close to him, just not too close. Kuronoe took the offer and sat down. "Are you alone?"

"Now. I wasn't earlier. My lover and I had been transported to this village then I got transported here. Man, I'll bet he's pissed…" Kuronoe chuckled, thinking of Youko.

"'He'? Your lover is a man?" Rune asked, looking over.

"Yep. Got a problem with it?" Kuronoe asked.

"No. I don't see many others with the type of relationship that Rath and I have." Rune answered, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Ah, that's all. Oh, Youko and I had run into this dude that the villagers called 'Dragon Knight.' A girl with him called him 'Thatz.' You know him?" Kuronoe asked, causing Rune's eyes to light up while he smiled, nodding.

"Yes. Wait, you two ran into a Dragon Knight and survived?" Rune inquired before shaking his head. "The village didn't have any money, did they?"

"Apparently not, since he said that there wasn't any treasure; he'd already looked." Kuronoe answered.

"Well, you should count your lucky stars, you've run into two in one day and survived both." Rune said with a small chuckled.

"Oh? You're a Dragon Knight too?" Kuronoe looked around Rune for a dragon.

"Yes. So is Rath. You two really are lucky that you didn't run into Rath. He'd've killed you without second thoughts." Rune chuckled a bit more. "I hope you didn't have more companions that may have run into him."

"So do I." Kuronoe agreed.

A/N: Here ya go! Hope you all enjoy it! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M/NC-17.

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

Thanks:

Crymeariver: Sorry this took so long!

Kuronue

"So, Rune, where're we going?" Kuronue asked as the followed he blond through the wilderness.

"I'm headed back to Draqueen. Thatz should be on his way back there and Rath should be waiting for my return. I don't know what you're doing." Rune answered, stepping carefully over a fallen tree.

"Well, I'm coming with you. If that Thatz guy is going to the same place you're going, then Youko might be with him. I'm sure they get along well." Kuronue jumped nimbly onto the tree than down beside Rune. "Do you want a hand carrying some of that?"

"I've got it. And what makes you say that Thatz and Youko will get along?" Rune asked.

"That's easy. I take it that Thatz likes treasure, right?" Rune nodded. "So does Youko. He loves to hunt for it and to steal it. It's not unusual to hear his human counterpart trying to kill him for hiding something he stole in the boy's room." Kuronue chuckled.

"He has a human counterpart? How is that possible?" Rune stared at Kuronue.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too. But I'm used to it now. Ok, quite a few years ago, Youko was caught stealing and shot. He was going to die from this shot and so he fled to the human world and found an unborn child who's soul wasn't completely um…melded? With the body. Youko melded with the soul and they both inhabited the body. Youko recovered his powers when his new body was ten and had planned to leave the human world, but the other soul was still way attached to their human mother, so Youko stayed in the human world. It was a rather good idea that he had because the Spirit world couldn't track him in that form and he could go on stealing." Kuronue answered in about one breath.

"…Wow. Did the two separate?" Rune plopped down on the ground, tired.

Kuronue sat next to him, nodding. "Yeah. Shuuichi kept the human body and Youko went back into a likeness of his old body. But what's funny is that when they split, Shuuichi still had yokai powers. I suppose that's what happens when two souls are melded for so long; they each get a part of the other."

Youko

"Ok, if it zaps you, we'll know that we'll have to see the Lord about getting you in." Thatz said, motioning Youko toward the barrier.

"…If this scars my skin in any way, you will die, got it?" Youko threatened and walked into the barrier, only to pass right through it. "Hey, that tingled a bit."

"Well, that makes things easier." Thatz followed him and looked around for Kitchel, only to find her gone. "Hey, did you see where Kitchel went?"

"Yeah. She went that way." Youko pointed toward the Dragon Castle.

"Oh boy. She's gone to tell him that I brought a yokai home. With any luck, we'll get inside without Tetheus or anyone waiting for us." Thatz motioned for Youko to follow him and started for the castle.

"Hey, Lord Lykouleon!" Thatz waved at his lord. Lykouleon turned and walked over to his energetic knight and Youko.

"So, Kitchel tells me you brought a youkai? And he got through the barrier unscathed?" Lykouleon asked.

"Yeah. This is Youko. He says he's not from this world." Thatz said, shrugging. "He really doesn't know what's going on and seems pretty cool." Youko was sniffing the air and his ears perked up.

"Kuro's here! I can smell him!"

"You mean that guy we first saw you with?" Thatz asked and Youko nodded.

"Rune returned earlier today with a youkai named Kuronue. Is that whom you're referring to?" Lykouleon asked Youko.

Youko's answer was cut off with a shout of 'Thatz' and the sound of running feet. Rune jumped Thatz, laughing. Thatz began to laugh and shoved at Rune playfully.

"So you brought one too?" Thatz asked.

"Yeah. Here he comes, too." Rune pointed to where Kuronue was walking toward them.

"Kuro! I thought you abandoned me!" Youko jumped the chimera, growling.

"Oh, you know better than that, Youko." Kuronue said, chuckling.

"Well, this appears to be a nice ending." Lykouleon commented.

"Where's Rath?" Thatz asked after a bit.

"He went with Cesia." Lykouleon answered.

As everyone discussed their missing Dragon Knight, Youko looked at Kuronue worriedly.

"Shuuichi's here."

"He's in this castle? I haven't seen him…" Kuronue raised an eyebrow.

"No, not in this castle. He's in this world, though. And the spell that brought us here called for FOUR yokai. I think Hiei might be here too." Youko responded.

"Well…Where are they, then?" Kuronue asked, his eyebrow raising higher.

"I have no idea. But, you and I each ended up with a Dragon Knight, so maybe they did too."

"There's only one problem with that hypothesis. There're only three Dragon Knights." Kuronue stated. "Rune told me."

"So maybe one of them ended up with the person that cast the spell." Youko shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe. Hey, I have a question!" Kuronue called to the Dragon Knights and Lord.

"What is it?" Lykouleon asked.

"Who would call the four of us here?" Kuronue placed an arm around Youko's shoulders, looking rather bored.

"Four? Why would you believe there were four of you that were called?" Rune asked.

"Youko said the spell that called us here was for four of us. He also knows for a fact that Shuuichi is in this world. We figure that either he or Hiei is with your other Dragon Knight and the last is with the person that summoned us." Kuronue responded.

"Well, that could cause a serious problem. The most likely person to summon yokai from another world would be Nadil." Lykouleon stated.

"And if a yokai ended up with Rath…" Rune started.

"I really hope it was Shuuichi that found himself with him." Kuronue flashed a shaky grin at Youko. "He's at least human. Just because he has yokai powers and a yokai aura can't hide the fact that he's human."

A/N: Next chapter will be more with Shuuichi and Hiei. Poor, poor Hiei… R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M/NC-17.

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

''thinking to self

/thinking to someone else

_/sd/_flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

Thanks:

Sparkly: Does that mean you like it?

Shuuichi

"So, let me get this straight. You called four yokai from another world to help you fight this war you're losing to dragons?" Shuuichi asked, sitting back in the chair he was given by Nadil.

"You are correct." Nadil agreed.

"Ok, why only four?" Was Shuuichi's next question.

"I summoned four yokai with great power. And ones that would know each other and work well together." Nadil answered.

"…Ones that would know and work well with each other? Well, I'm sure I know your other three right off the bat." Shuuichi stated, taking a sip of the drink he was given and spitting it back out. "What kind of drink is that?"

"You don't like human blood? I apologize, would you prefer wine?" Nadil offered, looking at Shuuichi suspiciously. Again, he was hit with the odd sensation that the boy was a human.

"Hmm, no, that's ok. I'm not very thirsty." Shuuichi pushed the goblet away. 'Human blood? What the hell? I've never heard of yokai drinking human blood!'

"So, you believe you already know the other three yokai summoned? How? I was under the impression that your world was filled with yokai." Nadil shook his head at the thought of the boy being a human. No human could manipulate nature like he had.

"It is. Sorta. But you said you called for yokai that knew and worked well with each other. There are only six other yokai that I can work with. One of them is actually a human with the ability to turn into a yokai and two others I haven't seen in quite awhile. So, this has lead me to believe that I know who the other three are." Shuuichi explained, even as he held another conversation mentally. /Hiei, are you there/

/This is not the time, Kurama./

/Are you ok? You sound stressed…/

/Do I? Well, I think you'd sound stressed too if you were being chased around by a guy with a sword/

/You're being chased? Why don't you kill him/

/I tried that. He has a fucking DRAGON/

/…Hiei. Were you transported to somewhere you aren't familiar with/

/Hn. Yes, I was./

/So you are here! The guy that's chasing you; you said that he has a dragon, right/

/I believe that's what I told you./

/Tell him that his lord orders him not to kill you./ Another voice cut in. Shuuichi must've jumped slightly or something because Nadil asked if he was all right. A nod and Shuuichi was back into his mental conversation.

/Youko/

/Yes, Shuuichi/ the fox sounded excited.

/Ok, he stopped chasing me. Now what, Fox/ Hiei demanded.

/Tell him that his lord wants him to bring you back to the palace. Alive. You must add the 'Alive' part. His name is Rath, and his dragon is Fire. If that doesn't get him to believe you, tell him that his lover, Rune, will not sleep with him for a month if you don't come back alive./ Youko answered. /It should work./ Hiei didn't respond for several minutes, making Shuuichi worry.

/All right. Where can I pick you up at, Kurama/ Hiei asked.

/With some yokai named Nadil./ Shuuichi answered.

/Ah, shit! Hiei, you can't go to help him! Not yet. There's a girl with Rath; her name is Cesia and she can magnify people's power. Nadil's trying to get his hands on her; you can't just take her there! Shuuichi, find a way out of there and get to a place called 'Draqueen.' I hate the fact that I have to leave you with that yokai but there's nothing I can do yet./

/Oh, this is great. Alright, I'll talk to you guys later then. It seems I have an escape to plan./ Shuuichi withdrew his mind from the conversation going on to see that Nadil was watching his suspiciously.

"Are you alright?" Nadil asked.

"Yeah. I need to go now, however." Shuuichi stood, smiling slightly, even as he slipped a rose bud from his sleeve.

"Why the rush? I'm the one who called you here, you should stay and do as I wish." Nadil stood as well.

"Yes, about that. I've just spoken with two of the other yokai you summoned and we decided NOT to help you. I must've forgotten to mention this, but in our world, the four of us hunt and kill yokai for attacking humans. We find that it would be against our ways to help destroy the dragons when they're the ones that are helping my friends.

"You see, your spell split the four of us up. I ended up here while one of my friends each ended up with a Dragon Knight. With the exception of one, they are all at Draqueen and the Dragon Lord has agreed to help us find a way home. With no surprise catch of having to help win a war. I'm afraid that we have decided to stick with the dragons. So sorry." Shuuichi smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" He started to walk for the exit when Nadil stepped in his way.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go. You're not even a yokai, are you?" Nadil reached out to grab Shuuichi's hair, only to find his hand sliced open and Shuuichi holding a whip.

"Do not underestimate me, Nadil. I may not be yokai, but I share the powers of one. My body and soul was once one with a yokai and when we split, I received part of his aura and his powers, even as he received some of my humanity." Shuuichi started for the doorway again, and was stopped once again. "Look, Nadil…"Shuuichi turned and the last thing he saw was Nadil's claws and a yokai with very long hair.

A/N: I know, I promised Hiei and there was some, but he'll actually get some spoken lines next chapter. I promise on my muse's life!

Ishigami: Hey, WHAT?

Me: R&R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M/NC-17.

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

''thinking to self

/thinking to someone else

_/sd/_flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

Thanks:

Dragon of dreams: Thank you very much for that compliment. It never really sinks in that people like your stories until you hear it from a complete stranger. Thank you.

"Fine. I will let you come with me." Rath grumbled, lowering his insanely large sword. Inside, Hiei breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have a question. Who is 'Nadil'?" Hiei demanded, stopping Rath before the Dragon Knight could move.

"Why does Nadil matter to you?" the girl that was traveling with Rath asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because, whoever he is, he currently has a…companion of mine with him." Hiei growled. "I would prefer to pick the human up before something should happen to him."

"Human? You have a friend that is human?" the girl asked incredulously.

"I never said he was a friend. And he is basically human. He shared a soul with a yokai for many, many years. But that is not the point. Who is this Nadil and where does he live?" Rath shrugged at Hiei's demand.

"I don't know where Nadil is. However, Lykouleon might. So the sooner we get to Draqueen, the sooner you may be able to help your 'companion'." Rath said, pushing past Hiei, Crewger, the dog, following.

"Rath…Why do you keep denying me? You wouldn't have come along on this trip if you weren't worried that something would happen to me." Cesia said, reaching out to the distant knight. Rath pulled away from her.

"I didn't come to protect you. I came to hunt demons and to revive Crewger. Stay the hell away from me." Cesia's eyes brimmed with tears from Rath's words. Neither of them paid enough attention to realize that Hiei was watching their little soap opera from a tree that he had decided was his resting place for the night.

/Hmph. Didn't you say that Rath's lover Rune was waiting for him/ Hiei thought through his link to Youko.

/Yeah, why/ Youko responded. Hiei was sent an image of a young blond boy with sea-blue eyes.

/This Cesia chick is all over him./

/Oh, yes. I remember Thatz saying something about the girl being delusional and thinking that Rath was in love with her./ Youko replied boredly. Hiei then received an image of a boy with green hair.

/So you can't reach Shuuichi either/ There was silence from Youko's end for awhile.

/That's right. I keep trying but he won't answer. He's ignoring you too/

/As if. I can tell when there's something going on with him that keeps him from responding./ Hiei retorted.

/What do you think has happened to him/ Youko's mental voice sounded a little upset, though he'd deny it at any time.

/This Nadil guy has done something to him. He's probably incapacitated or something./ Hiei's mental voice did not betray any of his worry, though he really was worried for the safety of the red-head.

/That's what Kuro thinks. He's talking with the Dragon Lord right now. He said it'd be better if I just sat around and continued trying to contact Shuuichi and waiting for him to contact me back. Because apparently, I get distracted easily-OOH! Shiny!-But I have no idea where Kuro would get that idea from./

/I think I might have an inkling…/ Hiei severed his link with the fox as he watched Rath stalk away from the fire, leaving Cesia crying. Crewger quickly followed his master, as did Hiei. Only Hiei stayed in the trees.

Rath sat down on the edge of a cliff, staring out on the sea of stars that continued for miles. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring that had a ribbon looped through it. Rath fingered the ring for a while, twirling it through his fingers and swinging it around by the ribbon.

"Rune…Dammit, I should've gone with you instead…" Rath whispered, though Hiei heard it clearly. Crewger sat beside his master and nuzzled the knight, attempting to offer comfort. "Thanks, Crewger…"

"So. This 'Rune' means a lot to you?" Hiei asked, jumping down from his tree and approaching Rath slowly. Rath jumped and looked around, though he relaxed once he saw that it was only Hiei.

"…Yeah. Rune's the only person that has ever loved me for me." Rath turned his back to Hiei.

"The ribbon is his?" Hiei sat on the other side of Rath, so as not to crowd Crewger. The two didn't get along very well.

"Ring too. He gave me the ring, but I took the ribbon while he was sleeping on one of our missions." Rath gave a short bitter chuckle. "He was so pissed the next morning when he couldn't find it. He uses them to tie his hair up."

"He never found out that you did it, though. Or you probably wouldn't be sitting here, am I right?" Hiei glanced at the knight.

"Nah. He wouldn't have killed me. He would've just made me give it back." Rath sighed. "How do you know about him?"

"I can speak telepathically with two of the other members of the group that was summoned here. One of them is currently at the castle with Rune." Hiei answered.

"Is he ok? How did his mission go?" Rath turned to Hiei, eager for news of his love. Hiei sat quietly for a second.

"I'm not sure how the mission went; my source didn't ask. All that Youko knows is what Kuronue told him."

"I want to hear whatever you know." Rath assured him.

"All right. Apparently, Kuro had been transported to wherever Rune was and Rune tried to kill him. He claimed that Kuro had killed all of his kind, though Kuro had nothing to do with their massacre." Hiei said, shrugging. "That's all I know."

"…His kind was massacred…? Then…they're all dead…He's all alone…" Rath looked down. "Dammit…"

They sat quietly for a moment, each reflecting on thoughts of those close to them. However, their reverie didn't last long, as a scream sounded throughout the woods.

A/N: Here ya go! By the way, I couldn't remember how to spell Crewger.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M/NC-17.

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

''thinking to self

/thinking to someone else

_/sd/_flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

Thanks:

Kitsuki: Love your pun. And yeah, I've noticed that a lot of crossovers don't have any plots. …O.o Here's the update; I've had it written for quite a while now.

"I'm sorry that I lost her…It wasn't intentional." Rath said, kneeling before the Dragon Lord.

"I followed them as quickly as I could, yet they were…too fast…" Hiei grumbled the last bit. It hurt egos to admit that he wasn't the fastest being on the planet.

"There's someone out there faster than Hiei? Well I'll be-OW!" Youko yelped as Kuronue elbowed him in the side.

"Well, losing Cesia is a large blow to our side of this war, yet I believe we'll be able to survive this blow. Onto other matters. You are Hiei?" Lykouleon turned to look at Hiei.

"Yeah. Has there been any developments on Shuuichi?" Hiei looked to Youko, who shook his head.

"Actually…" Kuronue started slowly.

"What the hell do you know, Bat?" Hiei demanded.

"Yes, what do you know?" Youko looked at his lover.

"We received a message from Nadil." Lykouleon cut in. "He says that he will not harm Shuuichi as long as you three submit yourselves to him and fight us."

"…I'd be inclined to take him up on that offer if it weren't for the fact that he's already hurt Shuuichi." Hiei stated flatly.

"What? You would fight us?" Rune burst out, stepping forward. Hiei looked at him coldly.

"I would. I don't even know you people. Shuuichi…Shuuichi has helped me enough times for it to warrant that I help him for once." Hiei flitted out of the room, leaving many staring after him.

"…What Hiei isn't saying is that Shuuichi is one of our own. I would turn against most people to help him." Youko said softly, looking at the ground.

"I still don't know Shuuichi that well, but if he's important to Youko, then he's important to me. However, Hiei did not say that he was going to turn against you." Kuronue said.

"You're right. He said that he'd be inclined to take the offer except that Nadil has already hurt Shuuichi…" Rath said, the facts dawning on him.

"That, and that Hiei submits to no one." Youko spoke up.

"But how does he know that Nadil has hurt Shuuichi?" Thatz asked, munching on a cookie.

"Simple. Hiei and Shuuichi are able to speak through thoughts, much like Shuuichi and _I_ do. However, Shuuichi and I have been too close for too long and I cannot read his state of being. Hiei can." Youko shrugged. "I hate it while I cherish it at the same time."

"So…What are you three going to do?" Rune asked.

"Why, we're going to save Shuuichi of course!" Youko smirked. "I may be a new world, but my power is still quite strong."

"And if the only way to save Shuuichi is to side with someone in this damned war, so be it. Consider us your new allies." Kuronue smirked identically to Youko.

A/N: Here ya go!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M/NC-17.

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI!! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

''thinking to self

/thinking to someone else

_/sd/_flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

Thanks:

Kitsuki: Yes, you are the only nice person. Unfortunately, I don't think I have what happens to Shuuichi in this chapter, but I allude to it. I think. It's been awhile since I've reread this one. Thanks for reviewing!!

Youko peered up into the willow tree to find Hiei sitting, looking completely desolate. With a sigh, the fox jumped up to seat himself next to the other. They sat in silence for awhile.

"He'll be ok. You'll see." Youko turned to stare as the urgency in Hiei's voice shocked him. He had expected to be the one trying to convince Hiei and himself that Shuuichi would be ok.

"Of course he will, Hiei. Of course he will. He's a tough kit." Youko looked away from Hiei and stared out over the trees that waved to him. He hoped that wherever Shuuichi was, there were plants to comfort him.

"Fox…"

"What is it, Hiei?" Youko asked, looking over.

"Why did you come out here?" Hiei didn't look at him, but kept staring into the distance.

"Kuronue kicked me out. Said that they needed to discuss tactics to use in the rescue. Besides, I figured it'd be a good idea for one of us to keep an eye on you." Youko shrugged. After a pause, he added more. "I miss him too…" When he noticed that Hiei had turned to stare at him, he held his hands up defensively. "It's difficult, being separated from him after all those years of sharing a body and having our souls intertwined!"

"…I think I understand."

"Hiei, you aren't thinking of going off on your own, are you?" Youko asked after a bit of silence.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot if you die before you save Shuuichi and I have to break the bad news to him!" Youko snapped, glaring at Hiei. "Maybe this never occurred to you, but we want to save him just as badly as you do and we know that right now, against an enemy we do not know, we can't just throw ourselves into battle! Have you not learned from the way that Yusuke does things that his way is not the right one?"

"But you aren't doing anything! You shared your soul with him and you're just sitting here and telling me, the person that is actually planning his rescue, that it is too dangerous to save him! You're the last person I expected to come to me with this talk!" Hiei shouted, glaring back at Youko.

"…Do you think that he'll get through to Hiei?" Rath asked, looking over at Kuronue.

Kuronue shook his head. "The only people that ever get through to Hiei are Yukina, his little sister, and Shuuichi. I'm just hoping that Youko can stall him as long as possible. The more time we have to formulate a rescue plan, the less danger Hiei will be in."

"Does Youko know that he's only stalling for time?" Rath looked back out the window to the tree that held the two bickering youkai.

"Yes. Of course, that doesn't seem to be stopping his enthusiasm." Kuronue commented, watching Youko stand up in the tree to gain a height advantage over Hiei.

"Kuronue, Rath, we've got something!" Thatz called, drawing the two away from the window.

"Get the hell away from me, Youko!" Hiei roared.

"Fine. But you aren't going anywhere!" Youko snapped his fingers and the tree's branches wrapped around Hiei, holding him tightly. "I'd like to see you get out of that." Leaving Hiei growling out obscenities and things that he would do to Youko when he got his hands on him, Youko walked into the castle, whistling an odd tune.

Rune glanced up into the tree and jumped into it. Hiei started in on his rants when he heard the elfin boy jump up, only to stop as he saw it was Rune.

"…Shuuichi means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Rune asked quietly.

"Of course he does." Hiei snapped, glaring at the boy.

"I mean, is he your boyfriend…?" Rune asked shyly. "You don't have to answer. I was just wondering…"

"…He's not my boyfriend. He's just…He's just amazing…Perfect…beautiful…Everything someone could wish for." Hiei said, relaxing in his bonds.

"Why aren't you two together then?" Rune questioned.

"And die a horrible death for even mentioning my thoughts to him? Not to mention what Youko would do to me for it." Hiei scoffed.

"So you're scared that he'll deny you." Rune said matter-of-factly. "But, you don't know if he'll deny you or not. You should at least try. You don't want to live your life regretting that you never found out what could have been."

"Yes, listen to the elf. He is the expert on love, after all." A man's voice sneered from behind Rune, who turned as quickly as he could.

"Bierrez…" Rune breathed, starting to reach for his sword.

"Ah ah ah, we can't have you doing that, now can we?" Bierrez darted to Rune's branch and quickly stabbed the pressure point on Rune's neck. "That was too easy."

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hiei demanded, struggling against the tree branches again.

"Just doing as I was ordered. You'll pass the message along to Rath, won't you? Thanks, so much." Bierrez smirked as he faded from view.

"Hey! Hey, someone!" Hiei called for help, swallowing his pride. "Someone get Youko and Rath!"

When the two requested hand shown up and listened to Hiei's story, Rath started the swearing fest.

"They took Rune? Did you hear the name of the yokai?" Lykouleon asked quickly, setting a hand on Rath's shoulder, only to have it brushed away.

"Yeah. Rune said 'Bierrez' or something." Hiei said, straightening his clothes.

"Should've known he'd make trouble. He's the only yokai of Nadil's that enter the barrier." Thatz said in disgust.

"So that's three they have to use against us…" Kuronue stated, counting on his fingers. "And the three they took…Could Cesia and Rune fight rather well on their own?"

"Cesia's more of a danger to herself than a help. She amplifies the powers of the fighters around her." Lykouleon replied.

"Of course Rune could fight well on his own. How do you think he became a Dragon Knight?"

'If looks could kill,' Kuronue thought as he received a glare from Rath. 'I'd be standing here with several thousand knives sticking out of my body right now.'

"Yes, but could he defend himself against several strong yokai alone for a long period of time?" Youko asked smoothly, picking up the thread of questioning.

"…" Rath's lack of an answer spoke volumes.

"So they took the ones that were weakest and most likely to incite stupid reactions from us." Hiei reasoned, catching on to Kuronue's train of thought.

"Exactly." Kuronue and Youko said together.

"Which makes sense, if you think about it in the terms of this war. Nadil needs mistakes from us to win; he's been losing pretty badly up till now." Ruwalk stated.

"And since he needs mistakes, that's exactly what we won't give him." Kai-Stern smirked as everyone nodded in agreement.

Rath opened the door to Hiei's room silently and slipped inside. He closed the door as quietly as he had opened it and turned to find Hiei's sword at his throat. Hiei's crimson eyes burned in the darkness like two orbs of fire floating in front of Rath. The orbs closed and opened again, this time not looking so violent as the sword was sheathed.

"What are you doing in here?" Hiei demanded quietly as he turned away and walked back to his window.

"Are you coming with me?" Hiei turned back to Rath, and again the image of two floating orbs of fire was called to mind. The orbs fixed on Rath's eyes, searching out any ounce of lies that he may be hiding. Once the distrustful glow had left the orbs, Rath knew that Hiei was coming. "Let's go then."

A/N: Well, a bit longer than normal. My original plan was 6 pages, but I didn't want to give away too much…Besides, I like leaving cliffhangers.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M/NC-17.

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI!! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

''thinking to self

/thinking to someone else

_/sd/_flashback

_dofl_daydream

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

Thanks:

Dragon of dreams: Here's your update!!

Shuuichi

/Hiei? Hiei, can you hear me?/ Shuuichi called out desperately to his comrade. When again met with silence, he sighed aloud and slumped back against the wall he was chained to. The stone surrounding him made him nervous; he couldn't feel any plants around and it was unnerving.

He had been trying to reach either Hiei or Youko for the past…He couldn't remember just how long he had been there. There was no way for him to tell time without the sun or a clock. All he had to go on for time was Nadil's word, and that was about as easy to trust as the weather in Michigan.(1) Already, Nadil had told him that he'd been down in that dungeon for a year. Yeah, right. He sat back, trying to find a comfortable position and lost himself in his thoughts.

_"Ah, Hiei." He turned to see the shorter yokai approach him. "What brings you here?"_

_"…Shuuichi, did you grow all these plants on your own?" Hiei asked, glancing around nervously at the many plants. He knew that many of the plants the Kuramas grew were flesh-eating. Shuuichi laughed._

_"My flesh-eating plants are in another area, Hiei. I wanted birds to visit this garden, so I grew rather normal plants here." _

_"That's not normal, Shuuichi." Hiei stated, pointing to a large purple flower with a single yellow stripe down the center of each petal._

_"Hmph. What do you know about flowers?" Shuuichi demanded, stroking a finger on the offended plant's petal._

_"…I know they're beautiful like you." Hiei mumbled. Shuuichi stiffened and turned to stare at Hiei. "Ah, I'll just go now…" Hiei turned to leave, but Shuuichi caught him by the arm._

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"Do I mean what?" Hiei tugged at his arm half-heartedly._

_"Did you mean that I was beautiful?" When Hiei nodded slowly, Shuuichi smiled. "Oh, Hiei, I've waited so long to hear something like that from you!" He leaned down and hugged the yokai close. "Hiei, I lo-_

Kurama was jerked back to reality when his cell door slammed open. He stiffened, sensing a strange yokai aura with another strange aura. A yokai walked into his sight and threw a young boy with long, blond hair onto the floor before Shuuichi. The boy struggled to get up, but the yokai kicked him in the gut.

"Stay down, you stupid elf. Once Rath comes for you and we get him out of the way, your precious Dragon Tribe will fall." The yokai smirked, walking out of the room and closing the door, making sure to lock it.

"…Are you alright?" Shuuichi asked after he was sure that the yokai was gone. The elfin boy turned over and looked at him tiredly.

"I've gone through worse…What about you? You look really beat up…" Shuuichi smiled slightly.

"I've taken worse as well. Though, rape is a new one for me." The boy's eyes widened considerably and Shuuichi was surprised by just how blue those eyes were. "Hey, that yokai-"

"Bierrez." The boy offered.

"Yeah, Bierrez mentioned someone named Rath…Isn't he a Dragon Knight?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah. I am too, though I'm not a very good one. My name is Rune."

"Oh, I've heard of you! You're Rath's lover, right?" Rune blushed, but nodded. "My name is Shuuichi. I'm friends with Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei."

"Ah! I was wondering who you were to have such an aura, yet obviously be human. Everyone is so worried about you." Rune sat up with obvious pain and scooted closer to Shuuichi. "Hiei especially."

"No, Hiei can't be _that_ worried about me…" Shuuichi protested.

"No, really, he is! Before Bierrez brought me here, he was arguing with Youko over whether or not they should come to save you immediately. He also said that he would take Nadil's commands if he hadn't known that Nadil had already hurt you." Rune insisted. "You just have to believe me!"

"Ok, ok, so maybe it isn't that hard to believe. He must just want to pay me back for all the times I've helped him." Shuuichi said sadly, wishing that what he believed wasn't true.

"No, he told me that he thought you were amazing, beautiful, perfect, and everything one could wish for." Rune smiled. "He's really taken in by you."

"No…"

Somewhere…

"Do you know where we're headed?" Hiei demanded as he jumped over a large log, following Rath.

"Basically." Rath responded, hacking through some brush. "Save your breath for the obstacles and yokai we may come across."

"Save my breath? Hah, you must not know me well." Hiei smirked. But, not long after, he was struggling for breath. The terrain of this area was not made for people to walk across and he found himself wishing for the human way of travel from his world.

Focusing on his breathing, Hiei did not notice that Rath had stopped until he ran into the other. Rath held a hand up for silence before Hiei could demand an explanation for the halt and he looked forward, wondering what Rath saw.

What he saw were two yokai with long, white hair arguing over what looked like a corpse. He couldn't tell, since all he could see were the person's feet. The two yokai kept arguing and the volume grew until Hiei could hear their argument with no real effort.

"Lord Nadil will not need this child, Shyrendora! As we speak, Bierrez is presenting the Water Knight Rune to our Lord and that will draw Rath!" From the voice, Hiei could finally tell that at least one of the two was male.

"Quiet, Shydeman! I myself have seen the potential of this male and I believe that our Lord would be pleased with such a gift!" The other, Shyrendora, was clearly female, Hiei noted. Now, if he could only see who they were arguing about…

"Fine! Do as you please, as I know you will, and when the Lord laughs in your face, it will be no fault of mine!" Shydeman shouted, fading from sight. Looking at the person they were arguing about, Hiei cursed silently. Yusuke had somehow made it there.

Not long after, Shyrendora had picked Yusuke up and faded from view as well. Rath stood up and started walking forward when two new figures dropped from the trees before him. He immediately drew his sword, but the other two looked to Hiei.

"Touya. Jinn. I suppose you came with the detective?" Hiei scowled.

"Yes, Koenma grew worried when he heard that all four of you disappeared and weren't in Makai." Touya answered, effectively stopping whatever comment Jinn was about to make.

"Friends of yours?" Rath glanced over his shoulder at Hiei, starting to lower his sword.

"Friends is too strong a word." Touya answered for Hiei. "We are old acquaintances."

"So who was that boy that Shyrendora took with her?" Rath asked, sheathing his sword again.

"That was the Spirit Detective, Yusuke. He is a comrade of ours." Hiei answered.

"May I ask who this is, Hiei? It is uncommon to see you with anyone other than Kurama." Touya raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"An alliance of necessity. This is Rath Illuser, a Dragon Knight of this world. His lover was stolen by the same man who currently has Shuuichi." Touya's eyebrow rose higher.

"Someone has Kurama? And Youko is not with you while you are on your way to save him?"

"The fox currently has priority issues. We'll tell you which way to go and you can go meet up with them." Hiei said.

"No, the wind be telling me-"

"Stop talking, Jinn. I'll kill you if you don't." Hiei growled.

"What Jinn was trying to say is that we will go with you to save Kurama. I'm sure the fox has his reasons for not accompanying you but we watched that one female take Yusuke out. You will need our help." Touya stated with finality.

"We don't-"

"You're welcome to come as long as you don't get in the way or slow us down." Rath cut Hiei off.

"Oh, you dun have to worry 'bout that." Jinn smirked.

Kuronue

He and Lykouleon stared at each other for the longest time. Neither had blinked but Kuronue was sure Lykouleon would first, as he was the one currently at fault. Youko and Thatz were standing beside the two of them, looking back in forth, searching for the first sign of weakness.

"Admit defeat, Lykouleon. This is your fault for not locking Rath up." Youko said in exasperation.

"No, this is YOUR fault for not locking Hiei up!" Thatz snapped. He and Youko continued their argument. Neither Lykouleon nor Kuronue paid them any attention. They had been arguing on and off the whole morning. Finally, Lykouleon sighed and looked away from Kuronue's eyes.

"You're right. This is my fault." the Dragon Lord confessed. "I knew he would leave…"

"He's just like you, Lykouleon. Besides, he'd've broken out of any prison we would've put him in." Ruwalk commented.

"It's our fault too. However, since we didn't lock Hiei up, now Rath isn't alone in his quest into danger." Kuronue admitted. "Now that that is out of the way; what are we going to do now?"

Lykouleon sighed and shook his head. "The only thing I can think of is to move the plans to attack forward. We can't leave the two of them alone in this."

"But Lykouleon! Kai-Stern isn't even back yet and with so few Dragon Officers-!" Lykouleon waved Ruwalk's argument off.

"I know that this isn't that great of a plan, but we cannot lose so many important people in this war. Ruwalk, inform Tetheus of the sudden change of plans and send someone to find Kai-Stern. Then, muster the army and prepare to march." Lykouleon ordered. Ruwalk hesitated for a moment then bowed and left the room.

"…You know, I'm almost ashamed to say this, but I wish Yusuke were here." Youko muttered.

A/N: Heh, here you go, I was trying to make it longer but I have so much to do that…well, I'm swamped.

1.: Michigan is a state in the United States and its weather is unpredictable and untrustworthy.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M/NC-17.

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI!! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

''thinking to self

/thinking to someone else

_/sd/_flashback

_dofl_daydream

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

Thanks:

Dragon of dreams: Ah, that's ok! I'm just glad you reviewed at all!!

CrazyYnMLoverxD: Thank you!! You make me so happy!!

Kitsuki: You mean Shuuichi, right? About who Hiei's worried about. Anyway, thanks for thinking my story was more important than homework!!

Kuronue

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around the silver-haired kitsune who stared mournfully into the distance. Youko leaned back into him slightly as a response, but did not speak to him. He laid his head atop Youko's, his right cheek buried deeply in the silver hair.

"…I wish…I wish we could go back to how we used to live…" Youko muttered, breaking the silence. He looked down at Youko, surprised, but said nothing. "You know…not worrying about anything…Living day to day, changing without a moment's notice…I miss those days…I hate feeling tied down by all these things." Youko turned around and shoved him back. "Say something, Kuronue!"

"Youko, I know what you mean. It's hard to be responsible…but would you really trade everything we have now for our old life? Have you forgotten that we have real, close friends now? Friends that will not stab us in the back when it benefits them most?" He asked, stepping towards Youko, only to move back quickly as a plant sprang up between them. He was not stupid; he knew what that plant would do to him if given the chance.

"…I don't know…Sometimes, I would give anything to have our old life back…But other times…" Youko turned around and slammed his fists on the stone balcony. The plant behind him growled threateningly and did not disappear.

"Koi…" Kuronue said despairingly. "Please, let's talk about this…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Kuronue! I just want the problem to be fixed! Why can't everything be simple anymore…? I can't leave Shuuichi and I don't want to leave him…But I don't want to help these dragons with their battle. It isn't really our problem, is it?" Youko turned back around, his eyes searching for, demanding an answer from Kuronue.

"No, it's not. But our problem isn't theirs, either, yet they're still helping us, aren't they?" Kuronue asked softly, his eyes meeting Youko's. "I know that it's hard, but we have to help them. If only to save Shuuichi and then leave, we must help them." Youko nodded slowly after a moment and banished the demonic plant. Kuronue walked to him and pulled him into an embrace again. "If you desire it, we will save Shuuichi then leave, ok?" He felt Youko nod. They stood in silence for awhile before Youko looked up at Kuronue.

"Hiei says that Touya, Jinn, and Yusuke are here…" He whispered.

"What are THEY doing here?" Kuronue stared.

"Looking for us, apparently. He says that Yusuke's been captured by the yokai, Touya and Jinn are accompanying him and Rath, and that they're getting close to Nadil's stronghold." Youko's right ear flicked as he scowled suddenly.

"What is it, Youko?" Kuronue asked.

"Just something Hiei said. We should go report to Lykouleon, shouldn't we?" Youko shook his head and smirked. "Maybe Thatz will have something new for me to steal."

Kuronue sighed and followed Youko into the castle. This new game that Youko played with Thatz was grating on his nerves, but it calmed the kitsune down and he enjoyed it. Though, if they snatched something from Raseleane again, he was going to have to put a stop to it.

Nadil

He sat boredly on his throne, pretending to listen to what his scout said. Frankly, it didn't matter to him unless there was something about an attack from the dragons-

"Other sources say that the Dragon Army is on the move, Your Majesty." The scout said, seeming to bow lower, but the trained eye could see that he was cowering.

"What?" He knew his tone was icy. That's what he was going for.

"The Dragon Army, sir…It appears to be on the move. Also, the Dragon Knight Rath has not been seen lately…"

"Leave. Now." He ordered. The scout hesitated for a brief second before scurrying out of the room.

Nadil stared straight ahead, going over everything in his head. He had a yokai-like human, the Water Dragon Knight Rune, and Cesia. Rath was on his way to save Rune and that way, he could kill the Fire Dragon Knight before the battle with the Dragons. Only, the Dragons had stepped up the attack and are on the move. Also, the other three yokai he had called were working with the Dragons. He was still at a disadvantage.

"My lord…" Shyrendora called softly from the door, where she waited for him to allow her inside.

"Come in." He waved at her distractedly. She bowed and walked inside, pulling a body behind her.

"I have a gift, My Lord…" She laid the body before him. Glancing down at it, it looked like a normal human. He raised an eyebrow at her and she hastily cleared her throat. "This is not a normal human, My Lord. This child can turn into a yokai. I've run a test and found that yokai blood runs through his veins. I believe he would be a great asset to you."

"Really?" He must've sound sarcastic, because she nodded quickly.

"He gave me quite a bit of trouble to quell. There were two other yokai with him, but he was the only one I could seize. I have sent yokai out to search for the other two." She stated and Nadil nodded.

"He could prove useful. However, I would like to know how you plan to make him work for us."

"Kharl has agreed to make a mind-control drug for us. For a mere half-breed, it should work wonders. He claims that it will force any to our will." She smirked when he nodded, pleased.

"Let me know the results as soon as they are known. You are dismissed until that time." She bowed and turned, dragging the boy behind her. Once she was gone, he smirked. "Excellent."

A/N: Here you guys go!! Oww…Cramps…Anyway, R&R!!


	9. Chapter 9

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M/NC-17.

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI!! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

''thinking to self

/thinking to someone else

_/sd/_flashback

_dofl_daydream

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!

I would appreciate it if someone would like be my manager!! I can only get on once a week, usually, but I'm sure that you all can rip me a new one for not updating in the fics you want to see more of with words. Of course, you'd have to try to get me motivated on other ones I'm working on too, but that's beside the point. If any of you are up for this, than either private message me, or e-mail me. If you e-mail me, than please make the topic 'Fanfiction Manager'. Thanks, all!

[Kuronue

He slipped from the bed he and Youko had been given, flitting over to the window. He looked down to see Lykouleon speaking with Tetheus and Kai-Stern, who looked as though he'd just returned from wherever he'd been sent. Lykouleon put a hand to his head after Kai-Stern said something and slowly nodded.

Feeling annoyed at his inability to hear what they were discussing, he opened the window quietly, jumping out. Kai-Stern and Tetheus drew their swords only to put them away when they saw it was only him.

"What's going on?" He asked, glancing up at his window to make sure that Youko hadn't woken and walked to the window. He smiled slightly as he saw a vine close it. Youko loved his heat.

"The yokai decimated a town on the border between our lands and theirs. They left us a message in the people's blood." Lykouleon responded wearily.

"The message?" Kuronue asked.

"'You are no match for us, Dragon Lord, so give up. We will spare some of your people if you hurry to acquiesce.'" Kai-Stern answered. "The place was a mess."

"You aren't thinking of giving up, are you, Lykouleon?" Kuronue turned to the Dragon Lord, who hesitated before answering.

"No. I'm just trying to think of a way to get the people to safety and out of any battle zones."

"Useless." Youko's cold voice drew their attention to a door behind Kuronue.

"What do you mean?" Kai-Stern demanded.

"It's useless to try and save everyone. You should be more concerned with getting your army moving." Youko stepped towards them, still speaking in a cold tone. "This is war, is it not? People will die in war."

"Spoken like a true yokai." Lykouleon commented, though it wasn't harsh and scathing. "Also spoken like someone with experience in war."

Youko shrugged. "When you live for as long as I have, you go through some wars."

"If you're really worried about getting your people to safety," Kuronue began, "send messengers to have them come here. But we don't have time to wait for them all to arrive. We should probably start moving out in the early morning if we plan to save a few more villages from the yokai."

"I agree with them." Tetheus commented. "It is your decision, my lord, though."

Lykouleon didn't say anything for a little bit before nodding. "Tetheus, rouse the army. Tell them we march at dawn. Kai-Stern, wake Ruwalk and Alfeegi."

"We've got Thatz." Youko commented.

"Actually, Youko, there was something I wanted to ask you to do. Can you get Thatz, Kuronue?" With a glance at his fox, Kuronue nodded, turning and walking into the castle. Maybe something would actually get done now.

[Shuuichi

"Have you got it, Rune?" He whispered at the elfin boy on his right.

"Almost-Got it!" The clank of the manacle against a wall was enough proof for Shuuichi that Rune had managed to pick the lock.

"Good." He reached up into his hair and pulled a seed out. He gave it a little energy before sticking it into the keyhole of the other one and listening for the tell-tale 'click' of it unlocking. Once his other wrist was free, he stood happily, stretching. "Ready to make a break for it?"

"You sure you'll be able to, Shuuichi?" Rune stood also, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I've been in worse shape than this. I'll be fine." He grinned while pulling another seed from his hair. This one would be a weapon.

The two captive slunk to the door, glancing around for guards. When they saw no one, they used the same plant Shuuichi used earlier to pick the lock of the door. They slipped out, Shuuichi growing his other seed to a rose and creating the Rose Whip. They slowly and quietly made their way through a conspicuously empty castle until they were face to face with the doors leading outside. Shuuichi could hear the plants singing and smiled softly.

Rune still clutched his sword tightly, unsure of how easy it was for them to escape. They had stopped by the treasure room to find the sword, and he was unwilling to give it up. He and Shuuichi reached out, grabbing the handles of the doors and pulling them open to find Yusuke standing there.

"Y-Yusuke?" Shuuichi asked, his eyes wide. Yusuke turned to look at him, and Shuuichi shuddered to see no emotions in those eyes.

"Do you like my new pet? He obeys so well, unlike you two." Nadil stepped up behind Yusuke. Shuuichi brought his hand up with the Rose Whip, but Yusuke grasped his wrist in a grip that nearly broke his bones. Rune brought up his sword, but Nadil had him. "Honestly, did you two think it'd be that easy to escape?"

/Hiei! Yusuke's under some sort of spell!/ Shuuichi thought desperately as Yusuke dragged him back towards the dungeon. He could only hope that the fire yokai heard him.

A/N: Bwa-hah! Cliffhanger! Anyway, preview of next chapter:

[Hiei

/Youko./

/Yeah? Is something the matter?/ The fox responded quickly.

/I just got a message from Kurama./ Hiei thought back on the message. _Yusuke's under some sort of spell!_

/What?! What did he say?!/

There ya go! R&R, please!

Oh, I was wondering, have any of you heard of a website called If not, allow me a moment to tell you what it's about. It's kind of a role-playing website where you can be anyone you want to be. I was wondering if any of you wanted to become either a Kuronue or a Youko and hook up with me on there? It's not difficult, but if you want to be more than one person, you have to have more than one e-mail, which isn't uncommon these days. At any rate, just thought I'd run it by you guys!

-KuroSakura-chan out!


	10. Chapter 10

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI!! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

''thinking to self

/thinking to someone else

_/sd/_flashback

_dofl_daydream

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

…

[Hiei

He froze as Kurama's thoughts and feelings slammed into his mind. The other was desperate to reach him and it showed through raw fear. It took him a moment to sort through the message, and the feelings attached, to return to his surroundings, where the three he traveled with were staring at him.

"What happened?" Rath asked slowly.

"I just received a message from Kurama. I need to relay it to Youko." Rath nodded, though Hiei didn't really care if he accepted the necessity or not. He closed his eyes, focusing on finding the silvery aura that Youko possessed to find it closer to him than it was the last time they spoke.

/Youko./

/Yeah? Is something the matter?/ The fox responded quickly.

/I just got a message from Kurama./ Hiei thought back on the message. _Yusuke's under some sort of spell!_

/What?! What did he say?!/

/Yusuke's been captured by the enemy and is now under a spell, following the orders of Nadil./ Hiei said, his tone actually bored. /Where are you right now?/

/We're on the move towards Nadil's castle. At the rate we're moving, I believe that we should arrive there a little after you./ Youko answered, pausing for a moment before continuing. /Hiei, please hurry. I have a very bad feeling about all of this./

/Hn./ Was the only reply Youko received.

Hiei opened his eyes and began to move again.

"Do we get an explanation?" Rath asked vehemently as he followed Hiei.

"Kurama and Rune attempted to escape only to find the Detective working under a spell for Nadil. We don't have time to dawdle. Lykouleon and the others are close behind us." Hiei flitted forward, the other three being hard-pressed to keep up with him. He was going to get to Kurama before something horrible could happen.

[Rune

His head pounded, the bright light shining through his eyelids not helping. He screwed his face up before remembering his attempted escape with Shuuichi. His eyes then shot open, finding himself chained to a table, a light above him. He looked to his left and right, not seeing Shuuichi anywhere, but the boy called Yusuke stood silently by a door to the left.

There was something different about Yusuke now though. His eyes weren't blank. In fact, they were full of emotion. Anger, sadness, frustration…These were only part of what he saw in Yusuke's eyes.

When Yusuke noticed that he was awake, he walked over, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I watched what I was doing, but couldn't stop myself. They forced me to drink some sort of potion thing. And now, Kurama's paying the price for it…"

"No, it's ok…I don't blame you." Rune said softly. "And I'm sure Shuuichi doesn't either. You also shouldn't worry about Shuuichi. There are people on their way to save us right now. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Rune hoped that his voice was reassuring, because he didn't feel reassured nor confident in his belief that there was a rescue in progress.

"Yeah, and when Hiei and Youko find out what I did, they're gonna kill me." Yusuke said with a bark of a laugh. "Well, I guess you're right. Kurama's not one to hold stuff against people for too long. So, how about I let you out of those chains?" He reached forward, snapping the chains on Rune's wrists. "Let's got find Shuuichi and blow this joint."

Rune followed Yusuke from the room happily. Maybe this time they'd actually manage to get away.

…

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, but I want the next chapter to have all the stuff I'm thinking about in it. So, preview:

[Kuronue

The Yokai Castle was ablaze with fire, yokai and dragons fighting each other all over the place. He and Youko took out some on their way into the castle, but their mission was different from everyone else's.

They had to find Shuuichi and the others.

Sorry about the late update too. My bebo and real lives are having serious issues and it's kinda frustrating. Anyway, R&R, please!


	11. The End

-1Deadly Adventures

A/N: Again with what happens when I'm not allowed online for a long, long time.

Summary: Desperate for a win in the war against Lykouleon and the dragons, Nadil casts a spell to summon more demons. And he got more than he bargained for. Answering the call were Kurama, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Nadil, only one of the answering demons actually made it to where he specified. The other three found themselves in an odd world and not exactly welcome. Especially for the one that found himself in the vicinity of Rath.

Category: Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Knights crossover.

Genre: Angst. Drama. More? I'll let ya know.

Rating: M

Couples: Youko/Kuronue. Rune/Rath. Will Hiei and Kurama end up together? Maybe. I haven't totally decided yet.

Warnings: I'm really getting sick of having to put this down. YAOI!! Get over it, people! Um, possible rape and torture mess, too.

''thinking to self

/thinking to someone else

_/sd/_flashback

_dofl_daydream

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor Dragon Knights.

Kuro: Hey guys, this is the final chapter! Sorry I didn't warn you about this before. Anyway, I have another YYH fic that'll start soon, but for you DK fans, you'll have to bug me for awhile, and if you do, I'll pick one of you to run a few ideas by to see what I'll post next!

Youko: So you'll be seeing us again!

Rath: But if you want to see more of us, bug the hell out of her!

Nadil

With a roar of anger, he threw the yokai messenger against the wall. Shyrendora was wrong, the potion _could_ wear off, as had just been proven. The hybrid brat she had brought to him had escaped, taking the Water Dragon Knight with him.

The two were still somewhere in the castle, but none of the yokai who had come across them could seem t detain them. Nadil stood erect when an idea came to him. They would go to save their friend, the ningen with a yokai aura. So if he could ambush them there…He began to make his way to the dungeon. He would _not_ lose those two to the Dragons.

Kuronue

The Yokai Castle was ablaze with fire, yokai and dragons fighting each other all over the place. He and Youko took out some on their way into the castle, but their mission was different from everyone else's.

They had to find Shuuichi and the others.

"Where's Hiei?" Kuronue asked as his spinning scythe decapitated another yokai. Youko shook his head, skirting around the blood pooled on the floor.

"He won't answer me. I have no idea what's going on. Besides, there's too much going on right now for me to concentrate enough to force him to respond." Kuronue cursed under his breath as the two of them made their way to the dungeon. War was never pretty, nor was it easy to navigate in. "But, if it's any consolation, I know that he's with Shuuichi. I can feel their auras, though there's an extremely powerful yokai with them."

A laugh halted their advance. "That would be Lord Nadil's aura that you feel. There's no way that those two will break free while he's with them." Both looked up to see two yokai, one female, the other male. The female had been the one laughing and speaking.

"Dammit, we don't have time to play with you two brats!" Youko growled out. Kuronue looked over at him with surprise in his eyes. It wasn't everyday that Youko let his age show.

"Brats? Who are you calling brats?" The male yokai demanded, scowling.

"I am over 1000 years old, you're brats to me." Youko responded, readying himself for battle.

"Hey, Youko, Kuronue!" Thatz ran up to them. "Shydeman, Shyrendora." Thatz raised his sword, but Kuronue grabbed his arm.

"You have to go after the others. We can take care of these two." Kuronue said quickly and quietly. "If you get to Hiei, he should be able to pinpoint Yusuke, and maybe Rune and Rath too. They're in the dungeon." Thatz stared at the two foreign yokai thieves and nodded. He lowered his sword and ran, Youko blocking an attack made on him by Shydeman.

"Your battle is with us." Youko said, a playful tone in his voice, which made Kuronue grin. Youko was going to have fun, now that he was calmer since he knew that both Thatz and Hiei would be able to protect Shuuichi.

Thatz

He slid down a hallway covered in blood and corpses, just managing to catch a wall so he could run down another set of stairs. This damn castle had too many stairs.

Earth was still outside, keeping an eye on Kitchel. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her during this battle. So that left Thatz on his own, to protect himself and the others with only his sword.

He jumped down the last few steps just in time to see Hiei stab through Nadil. A few moments of movement that he couldn't follow later, and there were pieces of Nadil scattered all over the place. At that same time, all of the doors to the cells burst open as spells were unraveled, now that their caster was dead.

"Holy…You're powerful, man, real powerful." Thatz said, walking over to Hiei, who ignored him and ran into a cell, coming back out with a bloodied red-head. "Damn…Is that Shuuichi?" Again, Hiei ignored him, laying the red-head on the floor.

"Kurama. Kurama, can you hear me?" Hiei shook the other, who opened his eyes weakly.

"Hiei? I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Hiei shook his head and the red-head smiled, closing his eyes again. "I can feel Youko…and the plants…It feels nice…"

"Kurama, open your eyes. It's time we got out of here, which means you need to stay conscious.

"Hiei, Rune told me something…" Thatz colored slightly, starting to think that maybe this wasn't something he should be listening to. So, he cleared his throat, earning a dark glare from Hiei.

"Um…I was just wondering if you could tell me where I could find Rune and Rath…" Hiei continued to glare. "Or not…That's cool too."

"Hiei, tell him. It won't do any harm." Kurama said, opening his eyes again. Hiei rolled his eyes, the most normal thing Thatz had ever seen him do.

"Three floors up. They're with the Detective."

"Thanks, man." Thatz turned, starting to run up the stairs.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Thatz heard before he was out of earshot.

Rath

"Rath! Rath!" Rune's cries were like bliss to Rath as his arms wrapped around a body he'd missed dearly since Rune's abduction. "Oh, Rath, I've missed you so much…" Rune buried his face in Rath's neck, his arms making a tight grip on Rath.

"I missed you too, I missed you too." Rath said, rubbing Rune's back in circles consolingly. "I'm so glad you're all right…"

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but maybe we should save all this reunion stuff for when we find Kurama and get out of here." The boy Rath saw Shyrendora take said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hiei is going for 'Kurama.'" Rath replied, but he still let go of Rune, albeit reluctantly, to turn and prepare for the trip back down to the main floor.

"Oh. Well, do you know what happened to two yokai known as Touya and Jinn?" The boy asked as the three of them began the trek down the stairs.

"They were making a distraction for us to sneak in. I'm assuming that the Dragon Army has arrived, now that the castle's on fire." Rath pulled Rune along once they reached the main floor, stepping over the bodies of Shydeman and Shyrendora. "That helps support the theory."

The boy nodded, staring at the corpses for a bit. "Hey, that's Youko and Kuronue's handiwork." Rath shrugged, continuing to pull Rune along until they were far enough away from the blazing castle to satisfy Rath's desire for Rune's safety. "Touya! Oh man…Jinn…" The boy ran off, seeing his friends.

Thatz came running out of the castle, just before the front door collapsed under the weight of the burning timbers. He looked around for a bit before Earth approached him and Kitchel tackled him to the ground. He grinned over at Rath and Rune before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Rune…" Rune looked back at Rath after cheering when Ruwalk finally pulled up enough courage to kiss the wounded Alfeegi and admit his feelings. Rath dropped to one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket, not the one he'd shown to Hiei before, but a different one, this one made of Moonsilver(1). "Rune, will you marry me?"

"No!" A shriek pierced the air, completely destroying the joyous celebration of the war won and the random admittance of love as Cesia stomped up to Rath and Rune. "Don't you dare do this, Rath!"

Rune, finally snapping after all the hounding she did of his boyfriend, now fiancé, punched her in the face. "Back off, you stupid girl. Never has Rath ever shown any interest in you, and never will he. Now excuse me as I kiss my fiancé." Rune turned, pulling Rath up and into a kiss, cheered on by the Dragons and a few of the visitors.

Hiei

"I've got him." He stated, glaring at Youko.

"He's got me." Kurama echoed, making shooing motions at Youko, who finally relented and stepped away from the two of them.

"Well, you're not all right, Shuuichi. You need rest and healing, and being held up like that isn't going to give you either." Kuronue commented from the tree he was leaning on, watching the scene between Rath and Rune with a small smirk on his lips.

"However, we can offer both of those." Lykouleon said, limping up with Tetheus aiding him.

"That would be very kind of you." Kurama said, his eyes crossing before he lost consciousness.

"Damn…" Hiei growled under his breath. It had taken him forever to get Kurama to stay conscious to get him outside.

"Come on, let's get him somewhere to lay down." Lykouleon and Tetheus began to lead them to a tent hastily erected. Once Kurama was inside, laying down, Lykouleon excused himself, motioning for Youko and Kuronue to follow him.

Hiei sat down beside Kurama, having decided to wait until the red-head woke.

His eyes shot open when he heard Kurama sit up in his bed and release a breath in a hiss, falling back down. "You aren't fit to move yet." He said blandly. "Rune has been healing you in short amounts, which is all that he can manage at the moment. After all, he's apparently injured as well."

"Hiei…" He shivered slightly as he heard Kurama say his name softly. "There's something that I have to tell you." He waited for Kurama to continue, but the other seemed determined to get him to say something.

"What?" He finally settled on. 'Hn,' wouldn't be counted, and there was nothing kinder that he'd ever be caught saying, especially since he knew that Youko and Kuronue were listening outside the tent.

"I…I love you. And before you say it isn't possible, I've been trying to deny it since we've met, but since it's lasted this long, I know it's love, and I just had to tell you before…Before I lost my nerve." Kurama finished quietly, leaving Hiei to sit and stare at him. What could he say to that? Well, other than…

"And I care for you too." It was the best that he could say at the moment. Honestly, he'd kill Youko and Kuronue yet for ruining the possibility of anything more being said. Yet, it seemed that was all that Kurama desired to see, because he smiled and let his eyes slip closed again, falling back asleep.

Yusuke

"Ok, Koenma should be getting in contact with you soon." He said, shaking hands with Lykouleon. "Hope to see all of you again soon!"

He turned to the portal, watching as Touya walked through, alone. Jinn had given his life to keep the yokai from going after Hiei and Rath. Kurama gave a hug to Rune before he and Hiei walked through, hand-in-hand, something Yusuke never believed he'd ever see. Thatz and Youko were trading a few jewels, only for Youko and Kuronue to run through the portal as Cesia came running up, screaming about her necklaces, which were stuffed in Youko's clothes. He gave on last nod to the new friends they all had made and walked through the portal, back into his own world.

A/N: Whew, we've finally reached the end. And I hate it. I think this fic was terribly written and it's driving me insane. However, I'm not changing anything, because I must learn from my mistakes, so I hope to see you all next time!

Rath: And don't forget to but the hell out of her for a new DK fic! Remember that she'll choose one of you DK fans from your reviews to run her ideas by to see what she'll post next!

Kuro: See you all later! Oh, and Moon silver is just something I thought up on the spot.


End file.
